


Vid: Luckiness

by Kass



Series: Vids [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven is lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Luckiness

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kouredios for sharing my squee, and to Heresluck for tech help!

Stream the vid [at vimeo](https://vimeo.com/79211318) (password: eleven) (or below); download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

 

Lyrics:

Luckiness in luck, lucky as it strikes you  
Lucky in your veins  
Luckiness in love, lucky 'cause she likes you  
Over distant skies, over distant plains  
Lucky in your veins

Lucky in your church, lucky in your venom  
Lucky in your goal  
Lucky in your search, lucky in your denim  
Denim is control 

Lucky as an ounce, lucky as a dagger  
Lucky in a jar  
Lucky as you bounce, lucky as you stagger  
Swagger to the bar

Lucky in your breath, lucky one beside you  
Lucky in your wife  
Lucky in your death, luck I pray to guide you  
Like a dog that sees  
Guide you all your life  
Lucky as a knife 

Luckiness in luck, lucky as it strikes you  
Lucky in your veins  
Luckiness in love, lucky 'cause she likes you  
Over distant skies, over distant plains  
Lucky in your veins

The music is by Robyn Hitchcock & the Venus 3, off of the album [Propellor Time](http://allmusic.com/album/propellor-time-r1783978/review). 

(Password: eleven)


End file.
